Faith
by Xll
Summary: Neji:Tears well up in my eyes. I ran my fingers through the picture as if to feel her. My face twist into a moment of anguish. "Where are you?"… NejixSAkura
1. memories

My words from me to you: "TADA!!!" my very own second fan fiction! Same pairing as before but story will be way more 'modern'. Got a very strong passion for writing this. Hope you guys like it. Do review after reading. Thanks. 

Before each paragraph, you'll see a different name, which means different people narrating. Like if the name is Neji, then Neji is narrating. Just in case.  Thanks.

Introduction

Neji 

I came back home feeling tired all over. I removed my shoes and headed straight up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened the wooden door, nothing moved except the white silky curtains flailing about lightly in the sea breeze that entered through the opened window. I didn't bother to switch on the lights. I walked towards to close it but I accidentally brushed against something. "Thud." It dropped on the soft-carpeted floor. I felt my way through and pick it up. I continued to walk towards the window. A bright silky crescent moon with several diamond stars hung in the dark velvet sky. Crystal like sea waves crashed lightly on the sandy shores accompanied by the gentle melody of the wind. Beautiful. I stood there admiring the scenery when I glanced over the thing I was carrying. A photo frame. With a picture of her. She looked enchanting under the soft light of the moon. Tears well up in my eyes. I ran my fingers through the picture as if to feel her. My face twist into a moment of anguish. "Where are you?"…

Chapter 1 (Neji)

We met in the freshmen orientation in our junior high school. We were 16 back then. Long soft pink hair and dark emerald eyes she has. She was fair with a healthy glow of pink. She looked gentle and feminine. Her name is Sakura. I thought it suited her because she resembled the flower itself very much. I was pretty attracted to her at first sight.

Amazingly, we got into the same class. But I took half a year's effort to try to talk to her and get to know her. Why? Because I hold a great deal of pride. I was very popular then. Tonnes of admirers around always scaring the bejesus out of me. But I'm never the type of going after somebody and confess. It's kind of hard to explain. Whatever that is, I don't do anything. Just sit there and wait. Always hoping that someday, somehow, the other party would take the initiative instead.

Well, things started out well when I mustered up everything I could and befriend her. I made up all kinds of excuses just to hear her voice at the other end of the line. I could hear my heart thumping loudly away every time when I hear her or see her. Slowly but surely, we became best friends. And deeper I fell, entangled in the vines of this spell of love.

(Kiba)

Everyone could sense Neji's feeling towards Sakura. Just that people don't want to talk about it. They don't believe it either. Given with Neji's character, it was umimagainable that he will do something like that. Most people simply refused to believe it. Or rather most girls felt that way. The guys just pretended to be ignorant. I know Neji all too well. He doesn't like to talk much about such things.

(Sakura)

I didn't take any notice of Neji much earlier before. It's only until half the semester was gone then I started to notice his existence. Neji was very nice to me and gave me a helping hand in everything I do. Once, because Kiba forgot to bring his assignment, I lied to the teacher that I forgotten to pass to her instead as I am the class reap. I didn't know why, Neji just stood up and said he did witness Kiba handing his assignment to me. The teacher seemed pretty unconvinced at first, but then later gave in. She told me to be more careful next time and said no more. Kiba, who sat beside me, gave a thumb's up with a word of thanks. I talked to Neji during recess that day and thank him for helping me. I even asked him if I could do anything for him in return. Neji gave me a smile and whispered something into my ear. "All I want is a lunch prepared by you." That was all he said.

The next day, I woke up really early to prepare for him. All those boiling and frying made me rather dizzy. But I managed to do it all the same, keeping it in a squarish lunch box hoping it will taste all right. I brought it to school and gave to Neji during recess. We sat down at the small platform outside our classroom. He took a spoonful of the food into his mouth and began to chew slowly. After swallowing, he began eating away with great gusto. I watched him eat with a surprised look. He looked rather happy and contented though. " Is it really that nice?" I asked, out of curiosity. "Yeah. Wanna try yourself?" He asked with a toothy grin and several grains on his chin. I gave him a doubtful look then I took a small bite from his spoon. Immediately, I spat it out. "It's… It's so… So salty!" I choked, giving him an apologetic look. He wiped his chin, swallowed the food and smiled, "I think it taste just right. Really." Then he continued eating at a furious speed. I looked at him, 'wordless' for a moment. I thought he was really sweet. Just then, I noticed Kiba looking at us. "Whoa… how sweet… Neji, looks like you found yourself a good wife." He laughed. "What?" Neji spat while I went red in the face. "Hey, I want to try." Kiba added. "Dream on." Neji shot and he ran about the classroom while Kiba gave chase.

At this point of time, I felt that I began to like Neji… a lot…


	2. joking only?

My words from me to you: YEAH! Chapter 2 up! Don't worry my dear readers. I am working on the first story. Have to crack my brains about the upcoming plot you see. Hahaha. Hope you guys like this story. Thanks a lot. Same as before, do review.

Chapter 2

(Neji)

When I started out well with Sakura as friends, Kiba tried hard to hint to her. And it looked as if she couldn't get it. Once, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and I were walking home together after school when suddenly Sakura and Kiba made fun of Hinata and me. "Eh, is it true that you like Neji?" Kiba poked fun at Hinata. "Cut it out…" Hinata whispered sternly at Kiba. I've never seen Hinata scream before and was hoping at that point of time she would do it at Kiba. "Oh, c'mon Hinata. Don't be shy…" Sakura teased. I don't know why. But my heart sank upon hearing these words. Just then, Kiba, that idiot, said something else. He put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and spoke loudly. "You know Hinata… If you REALLY like Neji, you got to give it up. Cos' Neji like someone else already…" Hinata became interested and asked, "Really? Who?" "There, the one on your left…" Kiba answered loudly enough and Sakura WAS walking on the left of Hinata's. Sakura looked kind of stunned, then blushed to a dark crimson colour and said nothing. I could feel the colour rising in my face as well. I stole a glance at Sakura. Our eyes met. She looked away, red in the face. I was taken aback. I put my hand over my chest. "Thump, thump, thump, thump…" my heart goes as a furious rapid rate. Hinata looked at the both of us and gave a mischievous sort of giggle whereas Kiba threw his head back and laughed. "My bus is here… I think I er… gotta go first… bye." Sakura said softly in a hurried tone. "Bye… Sakura…" I found myself whispering. She said nothing but smiled at me and left. Leaving Kiba and Hinata to continue to poke fun at me.

I could hardly sleep that night. All I could ever think was her. Nothing but her. "Does she like me?… Will she accept me?" That was all I thought.

(Kiba)

You should see Sakura and Neji's face when I said that. Obviously, they like each other. Even a moron would be able to tell. But when I said, "You know Hinata… If you REALLY like Neji, you got to give it up. Cos' Neji like someone else already…" and "There, the one on your left…" you can see all those Neji's fanclub members throwing death glares and jealous looks at me and Sakura. Really scary. They simply follow Neji everywhere he went. Neji was like an idol to them. I ever wondered how Neji would be able to tolerate such nonsense…

(Sakura)

Oh my God… Did what Kiba said is true? I can feel the adrenaline rush in me when he said that. But I daren't believe it. How could it be me? Oh well… I guess it's just my wishful part of thinking. How can Neji ever like me when there are better fishes out in the wide open sea? I heaved a sign… Well, I guess being friends were better. I can't become his companion then at least let me be his best friend… I'll be happy enough. Really. But after that incident, I never spoke to Neji for a few days. This was because I felt that its kind of awkward for me for I'll be blushing everytime I see him…

(Neji)

She didn't speak to me for the next few days. I guess she didn't like me. I don't wanna lose her. I really like her. I really do. So I went to talk to Kiba about it. I want him to tell Sakura that I don't like her at all and that is it. "But… But you do like her don't you?" Kiba asked, nonplussed. "Yes, I do. Haven't you noticed that she has been avoiding me these past few days?" I shot back in a low voice. "Yeah. So?" Kiba questioned. "So? That proves she doesn't like me! You can sense that from the avoiding… If we can't be partners then let us at least remain best friends. Do you understand? I don't want to lose her…" I spoke through my gritted teeth. "How can you jump to that conclu…" Kiba argued. I cut him off, "That's final."

(Kiba)

Neji is really stupid. He can just confront her and ask her in the face whether she like him or not. Surely, Sakura is not an unreasonable person. If she happens to, really not like Neji, she would still be friends with Neji. I'm sure about that. But Neji didn't get my point and insisted that I should tell Sakura that Neji didn't like her at all. So, I told Sakura. "Eh, Sakura, I was talking nonsense the other time. Neji didn't like you at all. Sorry for dragging you into the picture. It was all a joke only. Forgive me will you?" I spoke to her during recess that very day. "Don't worry. I know it meant to be a joke." She gave me a weak smile and left.

(Sakura)

I avoided Neji that very day as well after what Kiba told me. I went home alone. True enough, Neji didn't like me. It was all a joke. I was very sad and cried myself to sleep that very night. But, I acted well the next day and spoke to Neji again. Neji seemed very well though. My heart sank. "Well, I still have him as my best pal…" I comforted myself. "Sakura? Are you alright?" Neji asked. "Yeah…" I smiled in return. Well, Neji, I lied.

(Neji)

Sakura seemed all well after Kiba told her. My deduction was right… She didn't like me at all… My heart shattered… I looked at her smiling at me. I tried hard not to let her see my pain. I want to tell her that I really do like her. But I can't… For fear that she will leave me instead.


	3. mistake

My words from me to you: Now for chapter 3! Do continue reviewing after reading! Please continue to support me! All those reviews made me wanna go a bigger distance! So thanks to you guys for boosting my ego! Cheers! I didn't want to write it this way… but I'll have to to progress. I'm so sorry to all Neji's fans. I didn't want to put Neji in such a negative light either. Really… Forgive me. Thanks!

Chapter 3

(Neji)

We managed to escalate our friendship bond in between us back onto the right track. We were each other's devil's advocate and best buddy. I enjoyed her company very much. Each day, I go to school so enthusiatically just to see her. I fell even deeper into the spell. We lasted our friendship for about a year and a half when… a dispute broke out between us. We quarrelled. It was a heated one. I knew I was at fault somehow but I simply don't want to admit. Sakura was different. She took the step first. We kept speaking to each other on the phone but nothing seemed to come out of it. We didn't even go home anymore together or even speak to each other in school. I was hoping she would do that. But all she did was call me, apologize and asked if we could revive our friendship again. I didn't breathe a word. Was I nothing but a friend to her only? But there came a last time when we spoke to each other. She called me and we met outside to have a talk.

We walked to the park and sat down on a bench around the evening time. Nobody was around. Not a single soul except us. She started talking first. "Neji, I'm so sorry for being so ignorant and unreasonable. Forgive me will you?" She whispered softly into my ears. I said nothing but nodded. "Then can we be back as friends as before?" She repeated that 'friend' word again. I couldn't control myself anymore. I grabbed her shoulders to make her face me. She was shocked. "Friend, friend, friend, friend, FRIEND! Am I nothing but a friend to you? Is that true? Can't you even tell that I like you? Don't you feel it? Don't you like me? At all?" I shouted at her in one shot, still holding on to her shoulders. Sakura was pertrified. She didn't mutter a single word. "Tell me, please…" I shook her slightly. "Please don't do that Neji…" Sakura started weeping. "Tell me!" I shook her even harder. She said nothing but continued weeping. I became impatient.

So I pulled her to me and forced a kiss her on the lips.

But she pushed me away hard and gave me a tight slap across the face instead.

(Sakura)

I covered my mouth with a muffled cry. I slapped Neji. I wasn't in the right state of mind. I've never seen him like that before… I reacted this way because I was too afraid.

I didn't know what to.

So I turned back and ran home, leaving him behind.

(Neji)

I saw her running away from me. I've made a mistake… I shouldn't act this way… I've hurt her…

I felt guilty and I cried.

(Kiba)

It was around around 9 p.m. when Neji called. He asked me sheepishly over the phone if I could come out and join him for a drink at the pub nearby. Suspecting nothing, I agreed and went out to meet him straight away.

When I stepped into the pub, I was shocked.

The whole place was in a mess. Neji had been fighting with a guy a few years older than us. I quickly went in and break them up, holding Neji back.

"Is that drunkard a jerk friend of yours? Pretty boy huh? Trying to seduce my girlfriend…" That big guy boomed. He had a few bruises on his face.

"Can't look after your girl then say it! Your girl came and talk to me first! I didn't do anything in fact." Neji, who wasn't injured, argued, trying to break from my grip.

"You son of the bitch…" The big guy seethed angrily, moving towards us.

"Watch what the hell you are talking about… before I break that neck of yours." Neji glared at him as he advanced towards him.

I quickly ran over to the big guy.

"My friend is drunk. He didn't know what he is doing or talking about. Do forgive him… He's usually not like that." I apologized.

"Fine… I'll let him off this time… Ask him to keep that swinging tongue of his." The big guy shouted, grabbed his girlfriend and then left.

I shook my head. "What a chicken… Looks like Neji is the one that let you off…" I thought with the given factor that he was the only one injured.

Everybody in school knew Neji could fight really well.

I handed some money to the waiter of the pub for the damage Neji had done and carried Neji out of the pub for he was drunk.

When we got out, Neji suddenly went to the back alley of the pub and threw up.

"What has gotten into you?" I scolded him. Neji hardly make such a scene of himself.

Then, Neji slumped back against a wall and cried. I was shocked. He looked so weak all over. I asked him what happened.

He told me.

(Hinata)

For the next few weeks in school, I noticed Sakura didn't even bothered to look at Neji whenever it was. Regardless of whether he was standing beside her or walking past or towards her, she treated him as if he was transparent. It was unmistakable 'hopelessness' that Sakura had for Neji.

Neji, however, gave her a look of a mixture of sadness and anguish when he noticed what Sakura did.

I knew something must have gotten into them. So, out of concern, I asked Kiba. He looked so neutral. He must have known something.

Then, he told me in private.

No wonder…

(Neji)

Then, we didn't speak anymore…

But I never gave up… I told myself, I must win her back and show her how sorry I was…

But the least expected came…

It really tortured me…


	4. prom night

My words from me to you: Chapter 4 of this story is finally completed! Now just started on a new story entitled: Ballad with pairings of Itachi and Sakura. Hope you guys can actually give it a try and review of course. And how can I ever thank Shujouteki Kumo. You are always the first few to read my stories and reviews. I'm so honoured. :D Right now, I think I better had enough of the talking. Without further ado, my chapter 4!

Chapter 4

(Neji)

Sakura and I went into 'cold war'. She refused to even look at me, let alone talking. Times weren't so bad when we actually get to see each other everyday in the same class.

You know at the very least, I get to see her.

But then, the streaming exam came. It is whereby we had to sit through an exam and get into a course with different combination of subjects depending on the outcome. But we get to choose also of course.

After that few long tiring weeks of exams, results finally came.

I entered the first class and Sakura? She entered the second.

Given with Sakura's ability and usual results, she would be able to go to the first class.

I thought I would like to find out from Hinata. So I asked her. This was her reply.

"Oh. You mean Sakura? I don't know either. Now you had mentioned it. I find it funny too. She has been always dying to go to the first class and her results of the streaming were very good too. Maybe they made a mistake in the posting." She said.

"What's her position in the entire level?" I asked hurriedly. Fearing the fact that she actually did this to avoid me.

"It was on the notice board. She came in third." Hinata answered me without hesitation. "How about you?"

"I came in eleventh." I told her. My heart sank.

She did this to avoid me.

(Sakura)

Like I asked for, I got into the second class. I thought, with this, I could gradually forget and let him go like this.

I was so wrong.

There wasn't a day spent without me thinking of him.

It hurts.

(Neji)

I never gave up on her. Not even once. Although we're separated, I still hope to see her everyday.

A look, a glance or even a glimpse.

I don't ask for more.

Not as long as I can see her safe and warm right before my eyes.

I'm satisfied. Really.

(Sakura)

So, we spent three years without talking in school till we graduated from school. But I have the best and worst night ever after graduating… and that was the prom night… a bit of irony I know…

But I doubt I'll ever forget it.

(Hinata)

We were supposed to dress formally for the prom night and everyone was excited about it. That was when you can find Ino dancing around, thinking about what to wear with a smile spread across her face.

She maybe annoying sometimes…

But she can be adorable too.

Right. The whole point isn't about her.

Anyway, Ino, Sakura and I decided to go together after dressing up. Ino came to my house first. She was pretty. She wore a navy blue short dress and high-heeled fashioned boots.

She let her hair down and was kind of 'twirly' too, but they fall on her shoulders nicely.

As for me?

I wore a dark maroon tube dress, a black shawl wrapped around my shoulders and black high-heeled shoes.

Ino said I should wear more things like that…

Whatever.

We set out together from my house to meet up with Sakura. When we saw her, our jaws dropped.

She wore a black tube dress that had a skirt that was short at one side and long at the other. You know, from being short at one end and gradually longer at the other.

And it really shows her body very well…

She wore the same shoes as Ino just that it was black as well. She wore a dark red beaded strangler as well.

She was stunningly beautiful.

(Neji)

Everybody were scattered everywhere in the ballroom. But Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and I and the rest of the guys we knew hanged around in a group.

We were talking busily among ourselves when I heard some other guys said something.

"My… She's really hot today!"

Shikamaru, Naruto and the rest of us turn in their direction.

All of our jaws dropped.

Sakura was… was… beautiful.

Then, Kiba nudged me from the sides.

"What?" I shot angrily at him for disturbing me while I looked at her.

"Don't they looked… special tonight?" he asked, feeling rather unsure of himeself.

"Sure do! I gonna ask Hinata to dance with me later!" Naruto grinned when he heard our conversation. "What?!" Kiba exclaimed. "What's wrong with asking her?" Naruto asked, nonplussed. "Nothing! Just wanna tell you, you've got competition. Let's see who got her first!" Kiba challenged. "Like I'm afraid of you… DEAL!" Naruto smirked.

"Idiots…" Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head.

They chose to ignore and instead they asked him.

"Who you're going to ask to dance with you later on then?"

Shikamaru blushed. "C'mon… Just tell us. We won't laugh…" Kiba teased. Shikamaru nodded, took in a deep breath and said, "Ino." Kiba and Naruto grinned at each other.

"You said you guys won't laugh!" Shikamaru muttered angrily.

"We did not… We only grin. That's a big difference."

That was when the teacher-in-charge asked everyone to settle down to our dining tables and eat, while some of them can dance on the dance floor if they want.

I saw the three girls settling down at a nearby table.

"Hey, Neji. Thinking of asking her to dance with you?" Kiba asked.

"I…I…" I stuttered. But before I could finish, they cut in.

"We'll let you do the call first. You two can go and be the first to dance. We won't steal your limelight. Don't say we're not buddies…" Naruto whispered to me with a smile on the face.

"Just go… This is not the Neji I know…" Kiba urged.

I looked at Shikamaru. He just gave me thumbs up and a wink.

Great. Some kind of _friend… _

Before I know anything, they pushed me towards her table. I stumbled. But I gathered my courage together all the same.

I walked towards her, though fearing she would reject me with the fact that she had not been talking to me for such a long time.

I stood beside her while she looked at me. I could see Hinata and Ino giving me thumbs up from behind her back too.

I streteched out my hand.

"Will you dance with me, Sakura?" I whispered softly.

I was feeling so tense all over.

(Sakura)

Neji asked me to dance with him. I blushed and was feeling unsure whether to take his offer or not when Ino pushed me forward and I accidentally grabbed Neji's hand. I shot an angry look at Ino. Hinata and her just gave me their grins.

I turned back to look at Neji.

"Okay…" I smiled.

(Neji)

She said YES!

Thank God…

I smiled back at her and led her by the hand to the dance floor.

(Kiba)

We punched into the air when Sakura said yes. We were happy for our dear friend you see.

They were the first to dance and all eyes turned to look at them.

Neji hugged Sakura closed to him while they swayed to the music in a gentle waltz.

I felt…happy for them… I guess. For a thousand years, this was the only time I've seen Neji so happy.

(Neji)

Her eyes held mine for a long time and I enjoyed every second of it. But good times never seem to last long.

We stopped when the music ended.

Though feeling a bit disappointed, we bowed to each other nevertheless. She smiled at me once more and it instantly comforted me and made me felt better.

I turned to look at my buddies, they smiled at me and were clapping as hard as they could.

(Ino)

The guys and us shared a table and we ate and talked happily. I had a great dance with Shikamaru too. He was cute that night.

Hinata too! She blushed so deep when Kiba and Naruto asked her at the same time to dance with her. But she chose to dance with Kiba first then with Naruto later.

Amazingly, the guys don't seem to be too bothered bout it.

(Hinata)

The prom ended rather late. We went on our way while the guys on the other.

Ino, Sakura and I were walking home when I noticed Sakura crying silently, tears flowing down her face.

"Sakura! What happened? Why are you crying?" I whispered to Sakura worriedly. Ino turned to looked at her. "Is she? My… Sakura, tell us… what happened?"

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid I won't be able to see Neji again… we'll be going on different paths then…" She sobbed and cried on my shoulders.

I hugged her while Ino patted her head.

Poor girl…

She went through too much…


	5. finally

My words from me to you: Yay! Now Chapter 5's turn… Decided to discontinue 'between shelves' that fanfiction. I can't stand Neji's character inside there… Don't know why also… heeheez… But I believe that wasn't one of my best… So guess that was the real reason. And I would like to thank those who read this story with much anticipation and of course those who pushed and guided me how to write here in Really, thanks a lot. Also, by the way, I have a new story entitled 'Deeply embedded' with a pairing of Sakura and Itachi, protraying Itachi on a gentler side he used to be before he killed the whole Uchiha clan. Do give it a try.

Chapter 5

(Kiba)

After the prom, the girls and us went on different ways. Neji, Naruto and I went home together. Neji was smiling happily to himself. Too happily in fact. He was even walking in a light floaty manner. Naruto was the first to notice it. I noticed it later when he nudged my sides. "What has gotten into him? He's like smiling to himself…" Naruto whispered.

"I heard that." Neji muttered.

We jumped.

But it was kind of expected though.

We grinned back and said nothing. We continued to walk slowly when Neji suddenly stop. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Neji. "When do you think I'll see Sakura again?" Neji looked at us. This time, he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked troubled and kind of tortured.

"I… I don't know…" I stuttered. "After all, we must go on seperate ways right? I mean…"

"I know… Thanks…" Neji answered, not looking at me. His voice was twisted. He was upset.

"What you know? YOU DON'T KNOW NEJI! You don't stand down here and let fate decide your life! You write your own. You do the work and take the initiative! IF YOU LIKE HER, THEN GO AFTER HER! TELL HER 'I LOVE YOU.' Don't just stand down here and let others control how your life should go." Naruto suddenly yell in one shot as he slapped Neji across his back.

Neji took a while to register those words and the slap with a nonplussed look.

Then, he realised.

"Thanks. I know what to do now." Neji thanked him urgently and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Naruto screamed at Neji while grabbing my hand as he gave chase.

"Hey! I can run myself!" I choked.

(Neji)

Naruto is right. Why should I sit down there and wait? I can feel the adrenaline rush in me. I want to tell her I love her. I want to see her again. I want to write my own story of life.

I don't want to lose her.

I ran for quite a while with those people running behind me before I caught up with the girls.

"Sakura!" I shouted over to her.

All three of them, Ino, Hinata and Sakura looked up. Sakura's eyes were a bit red. She had been crying.

But I don't care. I need to tell her what I want her to know first.

I caught up with her and held both her hands.

"Sakura… I'm not really good with words… I may be proud, full of pride in other's eyes… but I guess I can put them aside now that I have you… I love you, Sakura…" I said it gently and smoothly, still half-panting.

But, she gave me a 'stunned' look.

I became afraid. Afraid that history would repeat itself.

I held her hands even tighter, not caring that Hinata, Kiba and the rest of them were actually staring at us.

"Sakura, I know I've done certain things that upset you in the past… But I'm really sorry about it… I really do… After losing you, I felt really helpless and lost. When you ignored me, I feel the slashes in my skin. When I see you cry, I feel a stab in my heart… I've always pictured that whenever you need someone to cry on, or to protect you, or to love and care for you… I would be the very first to be there for you… and the very first you'll turn to… I hope that, I, Hyuuga Neji would be the one…" I said gently, trying to look into her eyes which looked away from me.

"Can you give me that chance?" I asked.

(Sakura)

I couldn't get a hold of myself.

It was like a high coloured dream. It's… just… just too good to be true.

But it was true.

I looked up at Neji who still held onto my hands and nodded. I smiled.

This time, I smiled a true and happy smile. I've never felt so happy for a long time.

Really.

(Neji)

She said 'yes'.

I don't know why but I can feel a tear roll down my cheek while I smiled at her.

"At last… I told her about my true feelings… At last, we're together…" I thought.

I pulled her to me and gave her the warmest hug I can give.

I love her… I really do…

(Sakura)

Neji gave me sense of security when he hugged me. I felt warm inside.

"Neji…" I whispered into his ear.

"Huh?" He replied softly, stroking my hair.

"You don't need to do anything to make me love you… Cos' I already do… ever since I laid my eyes on you…" I answered closing my eyes, allowing my head to rest on his shoulders.

Neji then made me face him.

And he planted a kiss on my forehead. "Umm…" He nodded and smiled.

(Naruto)

So that's how Neji got together with Sakura at last.

Neji thanked me for knocking his head into place. I said nothing but patted him on the back.

Well, now I can tell you, brother.

You're welcome.

End of Chapter 5


	6. gone

My words from me to you: Hey! Sorry guys! For updating this story so late! Just a foreword, this story is going to take an 'angst' turn. But I can promise you, it won't be a bad ending. Hope you guys continue to support this! As usual, don't forget about my reviews! Also, thanks to Shujouteki Kumo and krn-kimbap for all those wonderful reviews and ways to improve. But anyway… Enjoy! (This may not be a very good chapter compared to others though… Apologies for that…)

By the way… I've a new story entitled: untainted. Give it a try!

Chapter 6

(Kiba)

For the first few years, Neji and Sakura were really happy together. They rarely quarreled. Amazingly, I, Hinata and the both of them got into the same school where we have our tertiary education.

Like before, Neji was still the hunk of the school. Girls stalking on him everywhere he goes... And a bit of pity for Sakura for most girls see her as their love rival. But come to think about it, Neji wasn't living very well either. There were tones of admirers for Sakura too. There were even guys who challenged Neji face to face in front of Sakura. They were… like the limelight. Everyone is looking out at them.

But I really admire them.

They were like the perfect couple. Despite all these obstacles, misunderstandings and jealous evil-doers out there, they managed to hold on to their relationship. Instead of tearing this couple up, these I-got-nothing-better-to-do freaks only strengthen their bond. They only trust each other more and more. So does their affection and love for each other.

But it never lasted long like we all thought it would be… Like how a perfect happy ending should go… The mystery laid in Sakura herself…

She just disappeared for no apparent reason after we graduated. And this… it almost drove Neji to insanity…

(Hinata)

Recalling the few days before Sakura went missing, she had been acting a bit weird. All of us knew it, yet we didn't really bother about it. We thought it was maybe… like she said… She wasn't feeling really well.

She didn't talk much to us or even Neji. She went home alone almost everyday without even telling Neji. She was practically avoiding him and when Neji confronted her and asked her what's wrong, all she did was keep quiet and cry silently to herself.

It hurt Neji a lot to see her in such state. Yet all he could do was to watch her, for everytime when he tried to help her, she kept mum about it. Few days after… after our graduation… she went out of sight… She was nowhere to be seen…

I was the first to realize that she had gone missing when I thought of visiting her to see if she was alright. I approached her house and knocked several times on the door. There wasn't a single reply.

I continued knocking for I knew that Sakura's parents should be at home at that time of the day as they held their own family business. They usually stayed at home on the weekends. "Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out, repeatedly knocking on the door, not quite believing that nobody was in. This was when their next door neighbour opened her door and talked to me.

"Looking for the Haruno family aren't you?" That old lady asked with a slight warm smile. I nodded in return. She seemed surprised. Then she told me.

"They have migrated to Sweden, my dear…" She said.

I was too shocked to register that news. Why didn't Sakura tell us? Why did they have to go there for? "Do you have their address there then?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry dear… They didn't speak of it…" She replied, after which she closed the door behind her with a wave. I didn't think twice. Immediately, I called up Kiba and told him what happened.

(Kiba)

I was astounded when I heard the news. Without hesitation, I called up Neji. I told him that Sakura had migrated to Sweden and we didn't know what her address was either.

Neji was, in fact, lost for words. He was shaken. But he didn't sit down there and do nothing either. He became sort of insane when the news was broken to him. Immediately, he called up all the available airline companies and asked whether Sakura had traveled through them before and which part of Sweden she went. Yet, all he could gathered was she had went Stockholm, the capital of Sweden for the rest were highly confidential.

Neji didn't cared much. To him, this was good enough. He called me and Hinata up and suddenly shocked us with another piece of news.

He's flying to Sweden to look for her.

We tried to stop him from going to Sweden for everything had just happened in such a hasty and absurd manner. Besides, you will never know whether what would happen when he reaches there.

"I don't care. I love her. Even if it meant looking for her for eternity… I would do it. I'll wait for her forever if that's what it takes…" Neji answered us with absolute determination in his eyes. His decision was final. No matter how much we tried, he refused to listen to us.

(Neji)

I didn't know what had gotten into me… But when I heard Sakura was gone… I felt helpless… All I thought and can only think about was finding her. Kiba and Hinata tried to stop me from it, but I was determined about it. I don't want to let her go… After all the pain we went through to be together… I don't want to let this relationship go so easily… I treasured her more than anything else in this world…

Sakura meant everything to me…

This may sound stupid. I went to Sweden without my parents knowing. What I did there was to hold a picture of Sakura in my hands, walking through in the midst of the snow and ask everyone I see on the street… whether they have seen this girl… the girl that I loved… the girl that I've been missing. Yet… Everyday my effort seemed futile. I felt helpless, desperate and lost. I tried to call her through her cell phone. But she never kept it on. I knew she was avoiding me… yet I never gave up…

I stayed in Sweden for 2 months. Everyday, I've spent my days there, walking about the streets, asking around with a picture in my hand… and giving her voice messages… hoping that somehow she would call me back one day…

(Sakura)

I didn't tell Neji what was my current condition… My parents had to migrate to Sweden just for my sake. I love him… I didn't want him to get hurt either…

I thought by leaving him… He would be able to forget me eventually and proceed with his life… I felt miserable… Staying by his side with my condition will only implicate him and bring him more pain… All I ever wanted for him is to be happy…

But… Neji held onto this relationship tightly… He didn't want to give up… He even reached to the extent whereby he forgo everything in his hometown and searched for me everywhere in Sweden… My heart broke when I knew about this…

I switched on my cellphone every morning and see numerous voice messages… All of which were Neji's…

"Voice message 1…" it read. "_Sakura… I've come to Sweden to look for you… It had been a week… I asked about for you in the streets… Yet I couldn't find you at all… Give me a call back will you?..._"

"Voice message 2… _Sakura… My search for you today is just as futile… Holding back my tears, I went back to the hotel… When I couldn't find you… I really wanted to cry out loud… I felt desperate… I need you…_"

"Voice message 3… _Sakura… You know I've never been the praying kind… But lately I've been down upon my knees… not for a miracle… just a reason to believe… that there's still hope… that you still love me…_"

"Voice message 4… _Sakura… Why are you avoiding me? Please don't do this to me… Every bit of these is torturing me everyday… I'm like stuck in a boundless sea of sorrow… swimming hopelessly around just to look for you… Every night… I have to cry myself to sleep…_"

"Voice message 5… _Sakura… I've changed a lot lately… I don't seem to have the courage and will to live anymore… I was never like this in the past… But after knowing you… everything changed… I really need you… Please come back to me…_"

It broke my heart to hear Neji like this… I wanted to go out there and find him… But I couldn't… All I could was to cry over his love and feelings for me… I owe him too much…

"I'm so sorry… Neji… I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry…"

End of Chapter 6.

Next Chapter will be better. I promise! So don't be cruel in my reviews! Sorry!


End file.
